Leigheas : A Young Justice Story
by Milly Cate
Summary: A scared girl stumbles across something she shouldn't. She ends up in every situation she hoped to never see. She leaves only one question behind her. What will it take to turn a healer into a hero? Note: I have also published this on Wattpad.
1. A Close Encounter with an Old Enemy

**September 12th, 2010**

"Hey Mom? Do you think I could get a ride out to the trail?" I asked the petite lady holding a camera as big as her head. Her wire frames hung from the top of her fairy like nose as she tried to blow a curly strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. With a huff she let her camera hang from its strap and turned to face me, tucking her hair behind her ear in the process.

"I'm sorry honey I have to get this album up by noon and I barely started and-l"

"Oh, it's ok, I can take the bus, just thought I would ask first" I leaned over and pecked her on the cheek and turned to leave her studio.

"Don't forget your pepper spray." Mom said her words muffled by the camera on her cheek.

"I won't" I said and headed out of the small house to the bus stop down the street. It was not until I was on the bus that I realized my fatal flaw. I had forgotten my book. The only thing capable of entertaining me for the forty-minute bus ride to my favorite hiking destination. Of course I did, typical. I was left staring out the window as suburbia faded away into the agricultural surroundings of my dear old town.

Although Oak Haven was small, it was definitely preferable to other more famous Californian cities like National City or LA. We didn't have the issues of Hollywood or blood thirsty aliens so it works out. Yet, sometimes I do crave a little more excitement. What would it be like to be a hero? Luckily for my safety, that thought is quickly crushed when I remember one key aspect of hero-ing... danger. _Yep, nope. I'm alright. I am good. I am content living my safe and boring life as is, thank you_. My internal ramblings held my attention all the way off the bus, to the trail, and half way through it before I snapped out of thoughts.

The fresh morning air bit at my ears. They felt cold and a bit raw, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I scanned my surroundings. Blue sky adorned with fluffy white clouds, green grass, tall oak trees: it couldn't have been a better day for a hike. I trudged up the path a bit further. It was uphill, my worst enemy. I groaned and pushed upwards. As much as I love hiking, the actual hiking part is a pain. I reached the top of the hill and sighed, exhausted but astounded. I looked out across the valley seeing fields of green grass billowing in the wind all the way until the horizon. I couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across my face. That's why I do it, for this view.

I reached for my phone to capture this moment-I froze. Oh how I hated that feeling, when you just know something bad has or is about to happen. At this point I should've expected it, but I still jumped when I heard a blood curdling shriek from a ways behind me. My head whipped around and my eyes searched up the hill behind me. I couldn't see where it was coming from.

I swore audibly and whipped out my phone. I swore again when I saw "no service" at the top of my screen. A panicked dialogue coursed quickly through my brain:

 _What do I do?_

 _Well I have to help them. They could be hurt._

 _But you don't even know where they are, stupid._

 _The have to at least go and look._

 _How could you live with yourself knowing you let someone die when you could have done something?_

Aftera couple seconds, turning around completely and taking a deep breath I trudged off the path and into the brush. I used the trees as anchors and pulled myself up the steep hill. The twigs and brush crunched very loudly under my feet as I moved as quick as I could. I used one hand to grab the trees and pull myself up. In my other hand, I gripped my pepper spray tightly ready to spray any attackers. I reached the top of the hill, panting mind you, and looked around. My vision was still obstructed by the heavy woods that surrounded me, and I was about to turn back when I heard whimpering. I looked down the side of the hill and at the bottom among the bushes was unmistakably a person, but what was much more alarming was the slowly growing pool of blood around them.

The adrenaline kicked in and I rushed - practically tumbled - down the hill. When I got there, my breath hitched in my throat. It was a girl, probably no older than twenty, pale in the face gasping for air, tightly gripping a huge branch that was sticking straight out of her abdomen.

"Oh my god" I mumbled. She finally noticed me.

"Help. Please. You've gotta help me! I'm gonna die, oh my god I'm gonna die" she was closed to hyperventilation at this point and I knew that if I didn't do something soon, she would be dead.

"It's going to be ok" I tried to soothe her. I looked into her bloodshot eyes and smiled gently. However, internally I was panicking. "Just try and breathe slowly for me, okay? I am going to help you."

I could help her. I knew it. She would be okay in a minute and would walk away from this. Why was I even questioning doing it. I took another shaky breath. It had been so long ago. I knew I had to do it, I couldn't just let this girl die.

"Alright, I am going to take out the branch now" I said slowly and quietly. She didn't respond. I could tell she was close to passing out. Her eyes were rolling back into her head. I had to do it now before she lost any more blood.

"I guess it's now or never" I muttered and dropped to my knees ignoring the warm blood seeping into my jeans. I moved her now limp hands to her sides and gripped the branch, my fingers barely making it all the way around and in one swift motion pulled it out. Blood, just so much blood. I was still having second thoughts. She was passed out. She wouldn't even see anything, but I hadn't done this since second grade and the memory told me not to.

Never the less, I reached my shaking hands out and laid them on the gaping hole left by the branch. I closed my eyes and braced myself. A soft warmth swelled in my heart and I felt it radiating off of me in waves. It spread through my veins like hot chocolate, warm and comforting. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar purple glow making its way to my hands and then

Pain. So much pain.

Mind numbing pain. I screamed through gritted teeth. My hands felt like they were on fire, but I held them there anyways. I opened my eyes to watch as her wound healed from the inside, pink flesh filled the hole and then white scar tissue. Among the light, agony spread throughout my entire body. I felt hot tears on my cheeks. The world started to fade out, the pain lessened, and soon after everything went black.

I woke up exactly where I passed out. Everything was the same. It was frankly a little frightening. Wait no, I take that back. Upon further inspection, the girl who I had just ripped a branch out of was missing. Her branch still lay beside me, her blood still adorned my hands and clothes, but she herself was gone without so much as a thank you. I mean, I didn't expect a thank you for what i had done, but I didn't expect to be left alone covered in blood on the forest floor either.

I sat up, my first mistake. Blood came rushing to my head along with a big enough headache to elicit a groan. I slowly and carefully got to my feet. I was pretty shaky after my whole ordeal, but I managed to climb back up the hill. I stumbled along the deserted path to a small stream. I was really lucky when I pulled out my phone, not only was it okay, but I even had service. I immediately dialed my mom.

"I need you to come get me" I croaked out.

"Oh my goodness, Amethyst, thank goodness you are alright your father and I were about to call the cops" My mother gasped on the other line sounding very relieved. I looked up to see the sun setting in the sky. How long had I been out?

"Well not really"

"What?"

"Just please come and get me"

"You don't just get to say things like that without an explanation Amy" My mother reprimanded. I was not in the mood for a lecture at the moment, but it was better to tell her now then to just show up in blood stained clothes when she came to get me.

"It happened" I whispered

"What? What happened" my mother said sounding annoyed obviously not understanding what I meant.

"Mom, it happened again. I'm covered in blood and I need you to come get me."

"What! Are you okay? Oh my god. Jeremy! Did anyone see you? Where is the person you—"

"They're gone, they were passed out when it happened, I passed out." I stopped worried I would start crying, and took a deep breath. "I'll tell you once you get here okay?"

"It's going to be okay honey. Just breathe. We will be there as soon as we can"

I let me knees fall to the ground. My tears dripped making ripples in the stream. I stuck my hands in the cold water and rubbed them together vigorously. I felt like the stains of that girl's blood, of the pain, just wouldn't leave. I scrubbed and scrubbed until my hands were red and raw. I just sat there in the mud letting my tears fall.

 _Why? Why did it hurt so bad?_ I shuddered at the memory of the pain. _Why was I born this way? Why was I so weak?_

I was ripped from my thoughts when a warm hand was placed on my shoulder. I whipped around frightened, but was relieved when I saw my father's young yet tired face. Behind him stood my mother; she was trying really hard to hide it but she was freaking out, I could tell. My dad wrapped me up in a blanket and they took me to the car. I remember driving home and them asking me questions and me answering them, but the whole time I felt as though I wasn't in my body just watching from the inside.

We got home and I immediately went upstairs to take a shower. The hot water felt blissful against my cold skin, and with a new set of clothes I was starting to feel like myself again. I started my descent down the stairs, but stopped mid-way when I heard.

"I know what she said Meghan, but this girl. She knew that she was hurt, and she saw Amy's face that is enough to raise questions. She woke up, left her there, could've taken her picture for all we know."

"Where would we go Jeremy? Anyway her friends are here, her life is here we can't just uproot it because of a possibility."

"Whatever it is we can't stay here, it's too dangerous." I finished my way down the stairs. I was met with surprised looks.

"So I guess I'm not going to school tomorrow." I remarked sadly. We had moved around a lot growing up, all because of me. Some kid would fall down on the swings and I would go run to help. Little did I know that I would turn into the town freak and get letters black mailing me to cure some grandmother's cancer or something. My parents moved me every time, until I learned my lesson. I hadn't used it in years. I had gotten through my junior year of high school. I felt normal. Well, not anymore.

"So where are we going this time Las Vegas, New York maybe?" I joked. They looked relieved I had been known to take change pretty badly, but then again this was my fault. I would rather leave before all my friends turned against me, that always sucked.

"We are going to the smartest man we know" My father said smiling, for once. My mother and I looked at him confused, but he gave her a knowing look and she nodded in understanding.

"The only other person who knows about your... abilities" My mother said. Now I was really confused. I thought no one knew about my powers not even my grandma.

"Wait, what? You said—"

"I know what we said honey, but you see" My father started looking to my mother for some help. They led me down to the couch in the living room and sat on either side of me.

"You see, when your father and I had you we were young, and we didn't really have much support. We were both finishing up our masters and Sun City University, and had yet to tell our families we were even together let alone pregnant." My mother began.

"Now, you know why we named you Amethyst. Right?" My father asked.

"Ya, after the healing crystal" I said, but he waited obviously not satisfied with my answer. "because the first time mom held me I healed every person in the hospital. I glowed purple, like an Amethyst" I repeated quickly just like I had heard many times before.

"Exactly, but what we left out was that there was someone there that day, that moment when all the doctors had left and I held you." Mom remembered whistfully.

"Our best friend Barry Allen was there with us the day of your birth and he was in the room when it happened. He knows about you Amethyst. We can trust him." My dad gripped my arm tightly pleading me to trust his words.

"So you're telling me that I have some long lost family friend who is really smart and knows I can heal people. Okay, now where is the fun part." I waited.

"That's just it honey, we are going to go and see Barry. He is a scientist like your father he can help us - help you" My mom urged.

"Al-right." I said slowly. I was still skeptical, but my parents were not very trusting people and if they trusted this Barry guy he must be worth it. "So where does this Barry Allen live?" I asked finally a little interested.

"Central City" My dad gestured in a rainbow fashion. I was not impressed.

"We are moving to Missouri?!" I shouted, internally groaning.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Who Even is this Guy?

**September 19th, 2010**

Let me tell you. If there was any one word to describe my parents, it is efficient. Within the week: my Dad had gotten a job at Star Labs, my mom had found us a rental house next to a new school, and together they had already packed up all but one room of the house, that being my room. It didn't surprise me that my mother, an entrepreneur of a home based business, and my father, a renowned physicist, knew how to get shit done. I however, was what you could call an extreme procrastinator. So when the night before we left rolled around, my parents slept while I packed up my entire room piece by boring piece. Not an enjoyable experience to say the least.

I was so tired the next day I slept the entire 4 hour flight. I woke up to my mother's gentle prodding and her telling me we had landed. I was quickly filled with a burst of energy. This Barry Allen character was going to meet us at the airport, and I was not about to look like a night troll when I finally met him. Oh no, so I quickly pulled out my little cosmetics bag and touched up my sleep deprived face, straightened out my jeans and tee-shirt and brushed out my short, but surprisingly tangled, hair. By the time we reached the gate I looked at least half decent, and thank god I did because my father and Barry had arranged a little surprise for me that I **was not** all together prepared for. We made our way down to baggage claim and got our things.

Among the chauffeurs and military wives there stood a tall blonde man, a ginger woman, and a teenage boy. They looked particularly out of place so I just assumed they were the Allens. I followed my parents over to them hanging back slightly; I was admittedly nervous. Wait teenage boy? My dad hadn't told me Barry had a son, and he was pretty cute. _Why hadn't I chosen the other shirt? Erg_. I was knocked from my thoughts by a large hand emerging into my line of sight. I looked up and up (jeez Mr. Allen was tall), but then again I was short so I don't know which it was. I shook his hand and he smiled.

"It's, uh, nice to finally meet you, Mr. Allen" I said shakily. For a nerd this guy was really intimidating. He just had a presence of greatness, _that sounds weird, but he just is a very intimidating guy._

"Please, call me Barry" I released his hand with the breath I didn't realize I was holding and turned to the red headed woman who was hugging my mother. "And this is my wife Iris"

I also went to shake her hand, but she instead pulled me into a hug I tensed, but she soon released me smiling brightly. I smiled politely, and a little awkwardly, in return.

Finally, I turned to the ginger teen on Barry's other side. He winked. I turned around to see who he was winking at, but soon realized it was me and started laughing even more awkwardly.

"I'm Wally West and you must be Gorgeous" He reached to kiss my hand. I pulled it quickly away to cover my mouth as I let out a loud, obnoxious "HA!" He was immediately not cute anymore. Well maybe still a little cute. But never mind that!

"So we have a comedian?" I quipped, even though my cheeks were burning red as tomatoes. He looked taken aback for a moment, but soon returned to his Romeo act. I looked to Barry who was rolling his eyes at the boy. He slung his arm around Wally's shoulder and ruffled his hair. Wally did not seem pleased.

"And this is our nephew, Wally. Your dad and I thought you could use a friend here in Central so I brought this knuckle head along." Wally glared up at Barry and he just smiled back at him. I giggled at Wally's current situation and now it was his turn to blush. They walked us down to our rental car and then made their leave. Not without Wally shouting

"See you soon beautiful", from their car window as they drove past us in the parking lot. I shook my head and buried it in my hands to hide my blush.

"Well he seems... nice" my mother commented and we all laughed and drove to our new house.

The next day I woke up early to find an outfit among all the boxes. It was my first day of school. I had only missed a week, but my parents, the intellectuals, deemed that was too long and had me start and Central City High the very day after arriving. Although I was not terribly happy about it, I was excited. It always intrigued me how schools could be so different yet so similar. It's like you took the same group of kids put them into different bodies, threw them into some building, and called it every high school in America. To my best interest it was still September, meaning the school year had recently begun and it wasn't too hard to catch up. However, with my vast skills of procrastination I had managed to already be running late.

"Amethyst get your sorry butt down here or you are going to be late" My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Just a minute" I yelled back from my bathroom. I had already redone my left wing three times. I refused to let it thwart me today. I finally decided it looked good enough and ran downstairs, grabbed my oxfords and my sweater, and ran out the door. I stopped and immediately turned around and ran right back inside. My mother gave me a questioning look.

"Sorry I guess I am a little nervous" I said sheepishly and took my seat at the kitchen counter. My mother placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of me and smiled.

"You look good sweetie" she said reading my mind. I scarfed down my oatmeal and grabbed my bag. "You ready?" She asked when I looked at her expectantly.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I responded and she smiled. She grabbed the keys and we left for school. The day went as I expected. I got dropped off, found my classes, had nowhere to sit at lunch, the typical first day at a new school, no reason to go into details. There was one thing I wasn't expecting though. While waiting in front of the office for a little bit for the traffic to die down before I tried to start my walk home I swore I heard my name from somehwere.

"Amethyst!" I looked around, but I saw nothing. "Amethyst!" Again. I whipped my head around to see none other than Wally West standing right in the middle of the quad screaming my name in all directions. I got up and scurried over to him. He had his eyes closed and was just about to yell again when I reached him. I quickly covered his mouth with my hand.

"SHHHH! Are you trying to get me black listed on the first day West?" I whispered yelled at him. He said something in response that I couldn't understand with my hand over his mouth so, I removed it.

"Thank you." he said "What I was trying to say was, Barry asked me to walk you to his house, and when I couldn't find you I thought might as well trying calling her. You never gave me your number so I had to do it the old fashioned way." He rambled. "But you see if you give me your number, we never have to have this problem." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and tried to hand me his phone.

"You are not getting my number" I swatted his hand away. He pouted in true puppy dog fashion. "Ugh fine. I guess for emergencies" I quickly took his phone groaning and filling out my contact. He rapidly snapped out of his depression and started beaming. He took the phone back.

"Score!" he yelled- again.

"SHHHH!" He did a little happy dance and I couldn't help but giggle. "What did you say Barry wanted?" I muttered trying to suppress my giggles. He stopped dancing.

"Oh just something about your chocolate chip cookie recipe or something like that" He said still distracted by his dance. I stopped. There was one thing my dad made sure to tell me about college with Barry Allen. It was how they used to sneak into the lab and do off the grid experiments. They needed to talk about them without getting caught so they said they were baking cookies. It was their way of speaking code, and now mine too. Barry wanted to talk about my... uh, "powers".

"So I being the gentleman I am, came to collect you the gentle lady" He looked at me intensely brushing his hair back. I rolled my eyes and led the way to the front of the school. Wally just stood there still posing.

"You coming?" I asked from a ways ahead. Wally looked at me surprised and then laughed sheepishly and jogged over to meet me.

The walk home consisted of Wally telling me _all_ about himself. From school to family, I knew it all, and the best part was I didn't have to say a word. Wally dropped me off at Barry's and was going to stick around, but some alarm went off on his watch and he ran off to go "take care of something". I didn't question it at the time. I was more interested in what Barry had to say about my powers.

"Okay, Amethyst I think you know why I really asked you here?" Barry said once Wally had left. I nodded. He gestured for me to follow him, and sure enough there in the kitchen was a sterile tray holding a syringe and a few other medical tools. "I want to run a few tests, but for that I need some blood" he finished holding up the syringe.

"Oh thank god, for a second I thought you were going to cut me open or something" We laughed together.

"No, no not today" He said laughing to himself still. I paused. _Not today?_ He took my blood and I hurried to get home. I wasn't too sure how I felt about Barry Allen yet, but one thing was certain Wally sure was a pain in the ass.


	3. Red Tornado Comes Over for Dinner

**October 24th, 2010**

I spent the next month with Wally. Sure, I made a few friends in school and all, but my parents didn't want me hanging out with them outside of school for obvious reasons. I really don't know why my parents were okay with Wally though, despite him being Barry's nephew, he was a little bit-crazy. Every day after that first one, he would meet me after school (not always on time, but he's Wally it's kinda his thing) and we would walk to Barry's house together. I don't know how he got from Keystone High to Central High so quickly every day, but I just assumed they got out earlier.

I actually grew to enjoy Wally, except for his constant pick-up lines and other stupid antics. I would like to say we were pretty close I mean he was my only real friend anymore. Sadly, other than the consistent walk home, Wally was never very reliable. We would make plans and I would be completely ready to go, but he would text me at the last minute saying something came up. All in all, everything seemed normal until one day we were at Barry's house and he and things got weird.

"Dude no way. There is absolutely no way Kid Flash could beat Superman in a fight" Wally and I were arguing about how strong Kid Flash is. Kid Flash was obviously Wally's favorite hero, I mean he always talked about him. This time I could not just sit and listen however because he was being absurd.

"And what makes you think he couldn't?" He retorted glaring playfully at me.

"Well... I mean he isn't even that fast" I had really fired him up now.

"What?! Kid Flash is just as fast as the Flash if not faster, and I heard he has dazzling good looks too" He wiggled his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh at the goon next to me.

"Okay, your man crush is getting a little crazy Wally, I mean the guy wears a mask. How do you know what he looks like?" I rolled my eyes at him and he huffed in response.

"I just...heard." He said quietly, knowing he was beaten. Just then Barry came down the stairs putting what looked like a cell phone back into his pocket.

"Wally can I talk to you for a minute...in private" Barry looked at me where I was sitting with Wally on the couch. Wally looked at me and then Barry and nodded in understanding, getting up from the couch. Something was up, I had that bad feeling in my gut. I sat still on the couch, waiting, listening.

I heard muffled conversation "the league" "hurt" "not looking good". The only real thing I heard was "you should go". They stopped talking; I heard them rounding the corner, and I shuffled in my seat trying to look less rigid, like I hadn't been eavesdropping on an obviously private conversation. Wally was half way out the door when he turned to meet my eyes. He was pale in the face, he looked grim. I could feel the aura of worry coming from him. I wondered what bad news Barry had told him to make him so upset.

"I'm sorry I have to go" he muttered.

"It's oka-" I went to respond, but in an instant the door was closed behind him and the only thing that remained was my awkward self and a very tense Barry Allen.

"Well I'll take that as my cue to leave, thanks for having me. I hope everything works out with whatever that is." I gestured to the door "If there is anything I can do to help let me know." I said quickly gathering my bags and heading to make my leave.

"Actually Amy there is—" he began. I stopped and looked at him. He looked pained and deep in thought. "No never mind, you have a good one" he said dismissively and turned back to the kitchen starting to pace. I shut the door carefully, and began to walk home.

Our new house was not far from the Allen's, only a few blocks away actually. I wondered what could have happened to make Wally act so strangely. He did say something about the "league" maybe Wally was in some kind of trouble. Maybe he was in a gang! No. Wally wasn't really the thug type. I hoped Wally was okay, but I also wish he could talk to me about his problems. That was selfish. I had kept a huge secret from him; he had all the right to keep some things from me. I mean we only knew each other for a couple of weeks after all. I just wished I could help. I was so lost in thought that I walked straight into my house without thinking and in an instant I just about shit myself.

There sitting on my couch was a red metal robot. The room was eerily silent as we all froze. My parents raised their eyebrows at me as to ask "what did you do now?"

"Hello Amethyst Thomas, I am—"

"Red Tornado" We said in unison, I with complete and utter disbelief and he with cold monotony. I stood frozen for a moment longer before deciding to suspend my surprise and sit down on the last unoccupied sofa in the living room.

"So Mr. Red Tornado may I ask why you are here" My mother worded carefully. My parents sat together looking rather fearful on the couch opposite to Red Tornado. We all looked at the android with anticipation.

"Yes, Mrs. Thomas. I am here in representation of the Justice League. We are in need of your daughter and her abilities." His voice was cold and mechanic. I had never seen an android before let alone heard one speak. I was sure my dad was geeking out from his spot on the couch.

"What?" I answered without thinking. My dad stood quickly fists clenched, face red.

"How do you know about that?" My dad almost shouted. My mother reached for his hand pulling him back down. She patted his hand and smiled at him as calmly as she could considering the circumstances.

"Now, now dear I'm sure the _Justice League_ has their reasons" My mother cautioned. She was smart. She did not want to be on a certain league of heroes' bad side. I however was not pleased with this so called "answer".

"No, I want to know." I had a rush of courage, standing ready to confront the sac of tin on my seat cushion. "How do you know about my powers and why do you need them?"

"Amethyst!" My mother reprimanded. I was not stopped or even slowed.

 _How long had they known about me?_

 _Why didn't they come to help me, give me any guidance, protect me?_

 _Why should I help them, they could just be trying to experiment on me like everyone else_.

"It is alright Mrs. Tomas." He said to my mother who looked equally angry at my disrespect and fearful for my safety. He stood and turned to face me completely. "We need you Amethyst because without your help one of our own will surely die" Now I was not expecting that.

"Will you come with me? To heal them?" He asked still as monotonous as ever. A wave of guilt washed over me.

 _How could I have been so selfish these people (and robots) risked their lives every day to keep people like me safe, and I had a chance to save one of their lives?_

There was no question.

"Yes I will go with you" I said not knowing that would be an agreement that would change my life forever.


	4. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Still October 24th, 2010**

I left my house with the red robot, and followed him in awkward silence out to a black sedan that you would expect to see the president to ride around in. He went, opened the door, and gestured for me to enter. I instead just stood surprised.

"What, is this transportation not suitable for you?" He droned.

"Uh no, I just thought we would..." I stopped realizing how dumb I was about to sound.

"Fly?" he asked. I paused not wanting to answer.

"Maybe" I said slowly, embarrassed.

"Much to your surprise, I would rather not carry you to our destination. Now, please get in the car." I did as he asked, but we stopped soon after. Outside of...

"A dumpster?" I questioned as soon as we got out of the car. The aforementioned automobile had already sped away, and we were left in a back alley in front of a green, graffiti covered dumpster. I looked over at Red Tornado, as afraid as I was I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. I mean I was expecting a helicopter or the bat mobile, something cool. Ya know? Instead I got a dumpster.

"Not just a dumpster" The robot says and slides a panel of the green trash receptacle to reveal a high-tech looking photo booth. He steps inside. I look at him honestly bemused, but I follow. I had learned my lesson from the past two times that the robot had little patience for my awe. A green light beamed from the black wall of the booth and scanned Red Tornado up and down.

"Recognized Red Tornado one six" A female voice sounded from the mechanism, the green light then scanned me. When it reached my toes, it turned red.

"Not recognized, activating security measure red" She said. I started to freak out. I didn't want to die in a giant trash can! Quickly, Red Tornado said "Override HOJ slash Mount Justice priority green" The light turned green again, and I let out the breath I was holding.

"Guest protocol activated. Welcome" Suddenly a warm yellow light started to shimmer all around us. I got a strange feeling like I was being dropped off a tall building; I felt like I was going to throw up. The light faded and when I looked up from my ducked down position holding my gut we were in a grey turbine shaped room that opened to some kind of hall or theater. My head was spinning, my stomach fluttering, and my mind was at a loss for what just happened. Before I could question it, Red Tornado stepped out of the metal cylinder we were standing in. I had no idea where I was or what to do, so like any rational person I followed him out of the secure space into the big scary room.

There in the center of the hall stood a woman. She was probably around 5'7, wearing black and blue, she had long blonde hair. Once I noticed her choice of jewelry, it was clear who she was.

"Hello Amethyst." She said, I just nodded in response. My mind felt foggy, like I was in some sort or dream. I knew what was happening, but I also really didn't. I had no clue where I was, was surrounded by a bunch of super heroes and had the fate of the Justice League resting on my shoulders.

The room was more like a chasm. The ceiling had huge stalagmites hanging down from it. The thought of one of the falling made me want to exit very quickly. Directly underneath the half-hazardous ceiling were huge tv screens, surrounding what looked like a stage that we were standing on. I had so many questions swirling through my head as I followed Black Canary out of the room and down a long adjacent hall, but one stood out.

 _Who am I healing?_

Black Canary opened a door to our left, inside was a white washed hospital looking room. There was medical equipment lining the walls, along with gurneys and curtains. One set of curtains in the far corner was closed. The drapery opened momentarily and out stepped a man, or at least who I assumed was a man, the cape and cowl made it difficult to see his features. I gasped. Even though his clothes were black, I could see his blood soaked chest, and I could sense the tired eyes behind his mask. _Batman!_ _I am healing BATMAN!_ Although he was covered in blood, he did not appear to be injured.

"This is the girl?" His voice was low and harsh, and he spoke in fast short words. Canary nodded in response. The masked man came towards me suddenly. He tightly grabbed my arm and dragged me into the curtained area. I couldn't help but wince at his almost super human grip.

The pain I felt was completely forgotten when I entered that little room. On the bed in front of me was a flurry of red. My eyes started to water and I almost choked on the haze of pain the young boy was emanating. His breathing was faint, but I could still see his chest rise and fall among the countless stab wounds riddling it. He looked pale under his black mask. I couldn't imagine what he had gone through to get himself hurt this badly.

"So do it" the harsh voice urged from behind me. His persona may be tough and morose but in his voice I heard sadness. I heard pain. I heard-

"Do it!" he yelled. I stood up straighter completely rigid. I needed to do this. I had to find a way to bypass all my fear, all my shock and worry.

I took a deep breath in through my nose, held it, and let it out. _Come on Amy you can do this._ I knew little about my powers. I did know that they came from deep inside me. Other than that, I was clueless. I tried to think of what could possibly help.I took another breath, but it did nothing to slow my quivering hands. I raised them despite their shakiness. _Good thoughts, good thoughts._ I closed my eyes, but behind my eyelids lay only memories. I opened my eyes, distraught, and ran a hand through my hair. I shook the harsh images from my mind and focused on what was in front of me. A boy. A boy who was surely going to die if not helped. I had to set aside all my problems and focus on the task at hand, as hard as it may be.

I felt my heart start to grow warmer and my hands cease to shake. I urged the warmth to spread from my heart out my arms and to my hands. Blissful radiance surrounded my whole being, I raised my hands once more and hovered them above the injured boy. A sharp pain hit me right in the back of the head like I had been shot, then in the side, my legs felt numb, it was like I was standing on broken glass and soon my entire body felt like it was on fire. Hot lava was burning through my veins. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks, I grit my teeth. I would not scream; I refused to. I opened my eyes to look at the wounds. They were only half healed. My vision was starting to get fuzzy, but I could not surrender to it yet. I held on tightly to my thoughts. Mom, Dad, Friends, Wally, Barry, Iris, anyone and everyone who could lend me their strength. I let out a whimper. The world seemed to be going in slow motion, as my pain dragged seconds into minutes and minutes into hours until finally I was consumed by nothingness. The last thing I remembered was my body hitting the floor.

I was alone. It was hot—no boiling. I looked down, but saw only black. _Where am I? How did I get here_? I willed myself to remember, but nothing came to mind. I continued to rack my brain, but it was blank. Suddenly there was a noise, off in the distance. It was faint. I could barely hear it. Something inside me urged me to follow it, so I did. I got to my feet and started running. Far off I saw a dim purple light. heard it in my head "find me" it whispered. It grew as I approached it. I ran faster knowing I had to reach it. But, in front of me the ground opened up. I tried to stop but my legs went numb, and I fell forward tumbling into the abyss.

I sat up, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down my forehead. A pulsing pain tried to escape from behind my eyes. I closed them quickly pressing them shut tightly trying to block out the bright light.

"Woa woa, now you're alright" I heard a female voice say. The light outside my eyelids cast them red and I had no desire to enter that blinding hell. My throat was dry and sore, but I managed to croak out.

"Where am I?" I felt a cold glass be placed in my hand and I raised in to my lips swallowing greedily the water I was presented.

"You are in the infirmary, you just passed out... you can open your eyes." She paused obviously confused why I was drinking with one hand and covering my eyes with the other.

"Too bright" I murmured between my gulps of water.

"Here" Another different voice said. I felt a hand move mine away from my eyes and something cold slide behind my ears. I opened my eyes, the room was tinted brown. I looked up into the hospital like room and it all came rushing back to me. Red Tornado, the dumpster, Black Canary and—

"Robin! Is he okay?" I blurted out turning to Black Canary at my bedside.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She said pointing over to the opposite corner of the room. There, leaning nonchalantly against the wall, was none other than the boy wonder. He was in a clean uniform now and looked perfectly fine.

"Are you... good?" I asked slowly, after all my superhero encounters today Robin had me flustered. _Of all the people_!

"I'm feeling whelmed. How's the light?" he asked gesturing to my face. I reached up to my face and touched the frames. I realized I was wearing sunglasses.

"Oh good, uh thank you" I muttered awkwardly tapping the corner of the glasses. He smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you" He said and exited the room. My gaze lingered on the door a little longer than it should've as Black Canary coughed slightly to get my attention.

"Yes, Amethyst thank you for your service, one of our team members has offered to return you to Central City. He should be here soon" Then in a flash of yellow the door slammed open and a masked figure skidded to a stop in the door way.

"Hey sweet stuff heard you healed my frie—" The teen turned to look at me, as I stood up from my gurney and he stopped dead in his tracks. He just stood there staring at me.

"Um, are you alright" I asked cautiously. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"- uh, ya, I'm good, great actually just great." He blurted out quickly trying to act cool leaning on one of the rolling trays, but it slipped and he began to fall before catching himself. "I'm going to take you home now." _What is up with this guy?_ I walked up to him, deciding against my best judgment to be polite.

"I'm Amethyst" I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm K-kid Flash" He stuttered, I giggled at his lack of cool. He blushed and shook my hand.

"I know" I said looking into his eyes. There was something familiar about them, something in the green depths that I just couldn't place. I continued to shake his hand and it became my turn to be embarrassed as I had shook his hand for much too long. He ran the said hand through his exposed hair and turned around exiting the room, obviously expecting me to follow him so I did.

Kid Flash escorted me through the cave, to the flashy turbine thingy's, and out of them all the way to a back alley in Central City without a word. Just as I was about to say thank you, my hair was blown back by wind and he was gone. I stood there completely stunned not at the speedster's rudeness but just the sheer craziness of the day I just had. Luckily, I managed to find my way home from down town. I made it home, but what was waiting for me there may have been worse than the teleportation. I mean, leave it to me to forget that Barry, Iris, and Wally were coming over for dinner that night. I wonder how well that went.


	5. Who Pissed in his Cereal?

**Later that same day: October 24th, 2010**

I walked through my front door and went mindlessly down the hall to go upstairs, but I was stopped in my tracks when I heard my mother's voice from behind me.

"So, how was the play dear?" My head whipped around and I was immediately filled with a sense of dread. There sitting around my dining room table was my mom, my dad, Barry, Iris and Wally.

"What?" I responded, confused. I had yet to snap out of my post-teleportation daze. She gave me an urgent look.

"The. Play." She emphasized. I understood and stood up straighter trying to act casual.

"Oh, right. The play. It was... uh... good?" I said unconvincingly. The stares I was receiving from the table were not doing anything to help my nerves.

"I'm glad you made it in time Amy. I trust you had a good day?" Iris said gently. Bless her ginger heart for breaking that awkward tension.

"You could say that" I said as un-sarcastically as I could. Barry chuckled slightly and smiled at me. I gave him an odd look in return.

They were all looking at me, well all except Wally. He was looking straight at the table aggressively stabbing the chicken breast on his plate. There was an uneasy moment of silence, where all you heard was the sharp noise of his metal fork hitting the plate over and over. The looks turned from me to Wally who was sitting at the end of the table furthest away from where I was standing. He looked up, finally noticing everyone was looking at him.

"What?" He asked defensively. Barry coughed and looked at Wally trying to discretely gesture towards me with his eyes.

"Oh." He looked up at me for the first time since I had arrived and said gruffly, "nice glasses". I had completely forgotten about the sunglasses Robin put on me earlier. As fast as I possibly could, I ripped them off my face.

"Ha ha ha... thank you." _Could I even be more awkward?_ I looked down at the glasses in my hand. "They were a gift" I thought not realizing I had also said it out loud.

"hmph" was all Wally responded with before an awkward tension filled the room yet again. This time it was my dad's turn to break it.

"Well, Amy why don't you go to your room and get freshened up and then come and join us for dinner" He forced politeness. He was made just as uncomfortable as I was by the tension and was gifting me with an out. I nodded, giving him a silent 'thank you', before scurrying up the stairs.

I ran to my room and immediately shut the door behind me. My back was up against it while I still gripped the door handle tightly. I closed my eyes and tried to regain my composure. _Oh. My. God._ This day had been, how do you put it, ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous, and I had yet to get even a second to process what the hell was going on.

 _How could this day get anymore complicated?_

I went into my bath room and splashed some cold water on my flushed cheeks. I leaned close to the mirror and stared back into my own eyes. "Who even are you?" I muttered to my reflection. My irises turned a bright shade of purple all of the sudden. I jumped back and hit my head on the towel bar behind me.

"Shit."

"Everything okay up there?" My dad's voice traveled from the foot of the stairs up to my bathroom.

"Ya I'm fine" I yelled back, clutching the back of my head. _Damn that hurt._ I dried my face trying to brush it off as a trick of the light and headed back down stairs. I slipped into the chair at the head of the table, a hot plate of food waiting for me. There was a polite conversation going on between the adults around the table, and I was pleased to see I hadn't interrupted it. Across from me at the other end of the table Wally sat moping.

He must have realized I was looking at him because he looked up from the plate he was staring at and glared at me. Let's just say if looks could kill, my cold body would be lying on the floor right about now. _What had I done to upset him so badly?_ I racked my brain to find anything that could possibly explain his current behavior. I must've still been making eye contact with him because he huffed and went back to taking aggressive bites of broccoli.

Okay, we were at least fifteen minutes into dinner and Wally still had food on his plate. Wally West was eating-slowly. Something was definitely up. I tried again to think of some reason for him to be so pissed off at me, and the only thing that came up was that news he got this morning, but what that had to do with me I didn't know.

"So Wally, How was your day? I didn't really see you after this morning, did everything work out?" I tried to strike up some conversation, to hopefully break some tension.

All of the sudden Wally threw his chair back from the table and stormed out of the dining room. The room fell silent, and we all just sat their shocked. Barry pushed his chair back about to go after him, but I put my hand up.

"It's alright Barry. I think I should go." I slid my chair back, placed my cloth napkin on the table gently, and exited the room. After a quick search, I found Wally holed up in my laundry room of all places. He was sitting on top of the washer eating a pint of vanilla ice cream. I came into the door way slowly and carefully, but he didn't seem to acknowledge my presence in the slightest.

"Hey, Wally" he didn't look up at me. I walked over to him and reached to gently touch his knee. But the second my hand reached him, he flinched and I drew my hand back quickly.

"What do you want?" He set his ice cream down and jumped off the washer and leaned against the wall as far away from me as possible. I took the hint and moved back into the door way.

"I wanted to come and check on you. You were acting...weird" I said quietly, cautiously tip toeing around the fact that I was the one he seemed absolutely pissed at.

"What do you care?" He took a step towards me. _Damn harsh._

"Well, I'm you're friend aren't I? I care about you. It's kinda in the job description." I joked. He turned his back to me.

"Some friend you are." _Okay that does it._

"Seriously Wally? What the hell is up with you!" I abandoned my gentle demeanor. It was getting me no where.

"Why don't you tell me. Amethyst" He said my name like it was a curse word turning around to look right in my eyes. After about ten seconds, I broke and turned away.

"I mean I know you've had a rough day, but -"

"A rough day?! How could have possibly known that? What are you psychic now, too?" He took another step towards me.

"Because you rushed out of Barry's earlier." I turned back to meet him.

"Oh." was his response. He looked down seeming embarrassed...maybe? Wally was such a whirlwind right now it was too hard to even try and guess what he was feeling.

"And psychic too? What are talking about?" The room settled and calmed a bit. We just stood there for a moment in silence each waiting for the other to say something. "Look Wally," I took a step towards him. He looked up at me. "I don't know what's going on with you right now, but if there is anything I did to hurt you or upset you just please tell me so I can try to fix it."

"You can't fix it."

"What I-"

"No, no no" He rushed waving his hands to stop me " I just mean... ugh." He paused, running his hands over his face. "You didn't do anything."

"Really?" I was surprised. He nodded in response. I sighed. "Thank god. You really had me going there for a second Wal."

"Sorry" His ears turned pink while he ran a hand through his red hair. "I had a long day."

"Tell me about it." We looked at each other and then smiles erupted on our faces. I normally wouldn't have accepted his apology so quickly after how he behaved, but to be honest i was too tired to stay mad.

"WALLY! It's time to go!" Barry's voice boomed from the other room. We broke our stare.

"Well..uh" I was at a loss for words. It had gotten very awkward very quickly.

"I guess I'll see you at school." He uttered more as a question than a statement. I stepped aside to let him through the door way and watched as he walked out to the front room. Barry and Iris waved goodbye to me as they went out the door. I waved politely in return. The door shut behind the three.

I let out a breath and turned to go to the kitchen, when the door slammed back open. Wally raced back over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I slowly lifted my arms to hug him back. He pulled back still holding onto my shoulders and looked me right in the eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, but by the time I had regained my composure enough to speak, he was already half way out the door. His signature grin adorned his freckled face.

"See you tomorrow" He called back to me.

"Ya.. see you tomorrow Wally" but the strange boy was gone with the door closed behind him. And probably for the twentieth time that day I stood there utterly confused.

"I'm going to bed" I mumbled and did, just that.


	6. A Normal Day

**October 25th, 2010**

It was the Monday, and Central City High was buzzing with excitement. The leadership girls were hanging banners across the hallways, and clubs of all kinds were pasting posters to any free wall space left. Why? Because, the school was having a huge club carnival on Friday night with a haunted house, bobbing for apples, and each club was doing a booth. Then on Saturday there was a Halloween dance, costumes required. Halloween is technically on Sunday, but since we have school on Monday all the events were scheduled earlier. I had no problem with that, probably because I had no intention in participating in any of it. I just had too much on my mind to go dance the night away with a bunch of probably drunk and definitely sweaty teenagers. Despite my lack of school spirit, I still had to attend school and deal with all the pep and shenanigans.

I was walking down a crowded hallway bag draped over my shoulder, binder clutched against my chest. I dodged the hoards of people as they darted around trying to get their stuff before the bell rang, and I made my way to my first period. English 4 wasn't that bad. It was one of the few classes I was taking that weren't AP so it was a nice break. Call me an over achiever, but with parents like mine, scholastic excellence was in my blood.

I entered the empty classroom. I was early for once so I sat down near the window. It was a beautiful day outside. Strong winds were shaking tree branches and stirring up the piles of red and yellow leaves that were strewn across the pavement. The sky was over cast but not the ugly kind of over cast where the sky was painted gray. It was filled with massive white thunderheads whose fluffy tops were illuminated by the sun behind them. I must have been really caught up in my thoughts because I nearly jumped out of my seat when the bell rang. I looked around, and the class was already full of noisy students.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned around and sneered, but Sol just kept laughing at me. I shook my head and turned back to the face the front. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned my head with a roll of my eyes.

"Yes, Sol?" I asked him. His tanned skin accentuated his bleached lavender coiffed hair. Black studs were in his pierced ears, and his blue eye shadow shimmered as he shook his head laughing.

"Ooh. Someone's feeling sassy today. How was your weekend Chica, anything exciting happen?" He perched his chin on top of his folded hands and looked me straight in the eyes awaiting my response. I wanted nothing more than to spew all the gritty details to my friend, but I knew that if I wanted to keep my life as is, I couldn't.

"When does it ever?" I responded sarcastically. He smiled mischievously.

"Well my weekend was crazy. First on Friday night I went to this club in-" He was interrupted by our teacher Mr. Kelley.

"Alright class I know you're all excited for the Halloween festivities this week, but do try and keep yourself contained."

"I'll tell you later" He whispered and touched my hand which was resting on the back of my chair. Sol kept to his word, sharing with me every juicy detail later that day during lunch, and I can tell you it was definitely... crazy. Nothing I would feel comfortable repeating so I will just leave it up to your imagination.

"My God Sol! You may be eighteen, but half of that is still illegal." Maggie scolded from across the lunch table.

"Honey, you should know by now that, that doesn't stop me. As long as I'm getting di-"

"Shut up! Do you know how loud you are talking right now Sol? Ms. Pierce is literally right there." This time it was Olive's turn to cut him off. She shook her head in the direction of the old bird-like vice principal standing near the door.

"Who cares? Everyone already knows that I AM GAY!" He titled his head back and yelled the last part so the entire cafeteria could hear. I almost choked on a Cheez-It as I let out a big HA! My friends were nothing if not entertaining. They were the main reason I didn't hate this school.

I already introduced you to Sol my flamboyant friend and personal stylist. Maggie sat next to me, she was a senior like Sol and I. She had long ginger hair that was super curly, had pale practically flawless skin, and stood about 5 inches above me making her an average height because I was an elf. I really don't know what it is about me, but I seem to be some kind of ginger magnet. She was a varsity tennis player and starred in most of the school productions, but as far as high school went those two things don't tend to get you that much recognition. Her boyfriend however, was the star of the baseball team which earned her a little credit in the high school hierarchy.

Next was Olive, she was sat across from me and next to Sol. She was a junior and the youngest of our little group. She was adorable. Her giant round glasses covered about half of her round face and her dark bangs cover about twenty percent of the rest. Most of the time she had her nose in a book, but when she doesn't we often go off on tangents together about the most random things like Arthurian legend or surgical sterilization methods confusing the heck out of Maggie and Sol. All in all, she was an absolute doll, a little shy, but we like to think we bring out the best in her. She could become a little spitfire when she wanted to, especially once you get her going on social injustice. That girl could give a two hour Ted Talk on racial inequality and probably have more content left over. It was in her blood though, her mother was the definition of a strong independent black woman. She raised her on her own after her father ditched them soon after she was born. It didn't bother Olive one bit; she could handle herself without a father any day.

The lunch bell rang and the day continued as normal. I had a test in calculus, which I'm sure I passed, and I once again had to hear my teacher drone about statistics during Econ. The last bell rang at 3pm. I gathered my belongings and headed out to the front of the school. I exited the front door and was immediately blown by a huge gust of chilling wind. I hugged my coat tighter around me hopefully keeping in some of my warmth. I sat down on the bench where Wally usually met me and tied up my hair so I didn't end up eating it.

I sat. My swear my butt was starting to go numb when I checked the time. It was 3:45. Wally was known for being late, but this was a little too late. If I didn't get home soon, my parents would start to worry. He must have still been upset from last night. I brushed it off opting to give him time. Plus I new the way home by now although it wasn't nearly as much fun alone. I began my walk home. It wasn't a terribly long walk. I passed through the neighborhood surrounding the school and made my way into an area of empty lots. I was about half way home when I got a weird feeling, like someone was watching me. I looked all around me, but I saw nothing. Still, I walked a little bit faster.

There it was again. My head whipped around. Nothing. I walked faster. Now it was hard to ignore, I looked behind me and saw a figure approaching me at an alarming rate. I couldn't see his face because a black hood was covering it. I turned my head around and walked as fast as I could without running. My heart rate was increasing by the second. I glanced behind me;he was still gaining. With so much adrenaline pumping through my veins, my judgment was skewed. I ducked down the next street I came upon and started running. I kept my eyes locked on him as I ran. Suddenly, I collided with something hard.

I turned my head slowly and was met with a gargantuan man about an inch away from me also dressed in black. He had a gun holstered to his belt and a grim look on his scarred face. I looked for an escape. The large man let out a cackle as men of similar appearance slowly approached from either side. Behind me, the man from before had caught up. I was completely surrounded.

"There is no where to run little girl." A gruff voice said. I was trapped. A scream started to escape my lips, but was stopped when something hard came cracking down on the back of my head. Everything went black.


	7. A Different Perspective

Chapter Seven: A Different Perspective

 **Early October 26th, 2010**

"This is Amethyst Thomas." A picture of a teenage girl flashed up on the center screen above the teens. Wally tensed, his eyes widened, and all the color drained from his face.

"Amy" He muttered under his breath. They had been called in early this morning for a briefing. Something urgent. He never thought that it would've been this.

"You okay?" Robin whispered from his position at Wally's side. _What was her picture doing on the screen during a briefing?_ The picture didn't even seem like her. Amy and this pixelated photo of her were so disjointed in Wally's mind that he could barely form the connections. It didn't feel real. Wally shook the fear from his mind.

"What?" He glanced down at Robin.

"What's wrong?" Robin hissed over his shoulder.

"Nothing" Wally brushed him off and turned back to the screen ahead.

"She was last seen yesterday leaving Central City High School. After not returning home, her parents reported her missing." Batman paused. _Last seen leaving school._ With that statement all of Wally's emotions returned ten fold. He didn't walk her home yesterday.

"I know that it really sucks that she is missing and all, but why are we spending our time looking for _some girl_? Isn't this a job for the police?" Artemis questioned from behind; her hand rested on her jutted out hip. _She wasn't just some girl. She was some girl that he was supposed to walk home yesterday._

"Because, she isn't just _some girl"_ Robin corrected matter-of-factly. "She went missing immediately after saving mylife." Artemis became quiet once again.

"She isn't missing. She's been kidnapped." Batman regained the team's attention. If it wasn't already, Wally's mind began racing.

"By who?" It was Aqualad who spoke now.

"Chimera. An underground organization that kidnaps and sells metas on the black market." _What could they possibly want with Amy?_

"And with her powers there's going to be plenty who are interested _._ " Robin's voice traveled past Wally's ears. Their words just grazed his turbulent mind. It was moving so fast that those around him seemed to be in slow motion.

"And what are her powers exactly?" Artemis questioned again sounding tiresome of the conversation.

"From what we have observed she can accelerate and possibly generate stem cell activity in the body after trauma" Batman answered.

"In English?" Superboy asked.

"She can heal people" Robin said. Wally heard him, and the past two days immediately came into to focus. Amy healed Rob and Wally yelled at her for it. For hiding it from him, when he knew damn well that he was doing the exact same thing. Guilt washed over him more intensely than he could remember.

 _No. He was not going to fail her again._

"Where is she?" Wally's eyes remained glued to the floor his voice was cold. The team grew silent. They traced Wally's features with their eyes and shuffled to look at him trying to find an explanation for his demeanor.

"Central City. A warehouse by the docks" Batman replied sounding as monotonous as before. In a flash of light, Wally was racing from the mountain to Central City on foot. He didn't even think of using the Zeta-Tubes. All he could think now was to run.

 _Run. Run until you find her. Don't stop running until she is safe._

The team chased behind him in the bioship. They both arrived to Central City docks at the same time. The rest of the team got off the ship and surrounded a now panting Wally. His hands were on his knees and he was bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Wally are you okay?" M'gann asked him gently. Wally felt more calm. Seemingly he had run off his panic.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good sugar. No need to worry about me." He stood up trying to return to his regular demeanor. He opened his food compartment and started slamming a protein bar. "Let's just find Am- that girl" his words came out jumbled as he swallowed the last bite. He hoped that would cover up his slip up with the name. He couldn't place why, but he didn't want the team to know that he knew Amy. At least not yet.

"Uh. Okay" Robin was not buying into Wally's sudden change in behavior like everyone else, even though he seemed to be back to normal now.

"Superboy can you see any movement." There were six different warehouses lining the docks.

"Got something. There" He pointed to one of the Warehouses and the team sprung into action. Soon they were all crouched under a window on the back of the building. The window was crusted with grime, but Wally could still see a figure in a chair in the center of the room. His breath hitched in his throat.

 _Amy._

"Artemis, M'gann you will create a diversion to draw the men outside. Then, Super Boy and I will join you out here." Aqualad gestures to the empty parking lot adjacent to them.

"Kid Flash, Robin, you will go inside and get Amethyst. Destroy any and all intel they have on meta-humans" The team nodded in acknowledgment of their assignments and sprung into action.

Wally and Robin snuck through the side door that led into some sort of makeshift office. White wash wall lined with computers and metal tables covered in papers. Robin got to work hacking into the computers. But through the wall of windows facing into the warehouse, Wally spotted Amy.

He darted out of the room and towards the chair where she was bound. She was unconscious with multiple tubes running through her IV and different empty fluid bags hanging next to her.

"There is no way we can remove all this intel!" Robin huffed over comms. "They have almost 100 meta identities." Wally sped into the room.

"I can wipe their hard drives but we will have to destroy this facility. They have too many paper documents and who knows what else hiding in the rest of the building." Robin told the rest of the team through the comms.

"Our orders are to shut the operation down by any means necessary" Aqualad relayed.

"Get the hostage ill plant the detonators" Robin told Wally and he sped back to where Amy was as tied up. She was littered with cuts and bruises. As upset as Wally was he could tell she put up a good fight and that made him feel strangely proud. He started ripping needles out of her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey. We are gonna get you out of here okay?" Wally reached to undo her bindings but she threw herself back in the chair. It screeched across the floor away from Wally. Wally jumped backwards at her sudden movement knocking over a video camera behind him. Amy's eyes darted madly around the room and she breathed widely.

"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked panickedly. Wally slowly approached her again hands raised.

"Get the hell away from me!" She screamed and started thrashing widely in her chair.

"Whatever they gave her is bad guys she is freaking out." Wally said through the mind link.

"Just grab her and get out. The detonators are set. They will go off in one minute." Robin replied as he ran outside to join the team in the fight. Wally returned to trying to calm his deranged friend.

"It's okay. I'm kid flash. I'm a good guy." He said. She glared at him with so much intensity that she might have attacked him if she wasn't tied up. Still he approached her.

"AHHH!" she screamed and kicked Wally away, "HELP HELP PLEASE HELP ME!" Tears were streaming down her face and she thrashed and cried in a manic state. Wally didn't know what to do. She obviously didn't trust Kid Flash. _But maybe she trusts Wally West._

Wally knew he shouldn't reveal his identity, but he couldn't leave her like this.

"30 second KF. Get out of there!" Robin's voice blared through Wally's comma. Wally took out his earpiece and shoved it in his pocket.

Wally slowly took off his mask and looked at Amy. She froze staring at him with her glasses over eyes wide.

"Wally?" She whimpered. Relief flooded through Wally. _Thank god._

"Yeah. It's me. It's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here." He finally got close to her and hurriedly untied the ropes.

"You came." She muttered. All of her anger and tension had deflated. Now she just looked sad. Beat up, vunerable and sad.

"Of course I did." He said smiling despite everything.

 _Beep. Beep._

The detonators started to beep slowly at first. The rate increased as their impending explosion drew closer. Wally shot forward and scooped Amy up in his arms bolting out of the building just as they went off. He looked back to see the building up in flames.

When he looked back down, Amy had gone limp in his arms. Wally went to find the rest of the team. Still clutching her bridal style closely to his chest, he frantically brought her to Robin.

"What's wrong? She just passed out. Is she okay?" He blurted out skidding to a stop in front of the team. Robin pulled a scanner out of his belt and ran the unconscious girl.

"She is just unconscious." Wally breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know what they gave her, but it is probably a reaction to that along with the trauma. She'll probably be out for a while."

"We will take her back to the cave for further monitoring. But for now our job here is done." Aqualad stated calmly. Wally carried Amy back onto the bio ship and set her on a cot in the back. They team flew back to the cave. All the while, Wally kept glancing back at his sleeping friend wondering how he was going to explain himself when she woke up.


	8. Wake-up Call

Chapter Eight: Wake up Call

 **October 27th, 2010**

I woke up in my bed. Wait no-in _a_ bed. It was far too scratchy and uncomfortable to be my bed, and with the bright lights casting my eyelids red, I realized. I was in a hospital. I could hear faint beeping in the background, and frankly I did not want to open my eyes.

It was as if, I would open my eyes and see that both my legs were missing. I wiggled my toes. Lovely. They were still there, as long as they weren't phantom sensations. I slowly and carefully peeled my eyes open. I was correct. I was in fact in a hospital. I looked to my left to see my very tired looking mother slouched in a crappy hospital-esque chair. She looked like she was sleeping.

"Hey. Mom." I whispered trying to see if she was awake. She groggily lifted her head.

"Amy." She muttered. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet running to hug me and littering my face with little kisses.

"Jeez, Mom" I tried to curl away from her affection, which was in my opinion excessive.

"You're awake!" She cheered. Wait why was she so excited that I was awake? How long had I been asleep? Come to think of it, I couldn't remember how I got to the hospital.

"How long have I been asleep?" My voice was scratchy and I felt sore all over.

"About a day, but we were so worried. Oh! Your father went to get coffee. He'll be so happy that you're awake!" She was obviously elated, but I was yet to determine how I was feeling. My memory was hazy. How did I get here? What happened to me? I was at school and then...

Oh my god. I was kidnapped. I was FREAKING KIDNAPPED. Holy crap. My heart rate picked up and my breathing quickened.

"Honey, what's wrong are you okay?" My mom felt my forehead.

"Mom. I was kidnapped." I stammered. I felt as if I was leaving my body, utter panic set in. I couldn't remember what they did to me. They could've done anything. I vaguely heard my mother yell for a nurse.

"She seems to be having a panic attack. After her ordeal, this is fairly normal." The nurse said calmly placing a syringe into my IV. Behind my eyes images vibrant flashed like an old slideshow.

 _I saw a building. It was big, dark. It was damp and smelled bad. I was alone. No, I wasn't they were coming at me. Sticking me with needles. I had tubes running in and out of me. Bags so many bags of fluid. What were they giving me?_

 **STOP!**

I felt myself scream. I ripped out my IV, my mother audibly gasped as I began to hyperventilate. The nurse had a scared look in her eyes. I imagined I looked quite deranged, but I had no control over my actions fear had taken over. Something pricked my arm and once again I slipped into blackness.

There in the nothingness I saw Wally. Why was Wally here? 'I'm going to get you out of here,' he said 'It's okay.' But Wally faded away in his place was Kid Flash. He picked me up and sped away. _You came,_ was the only thought left in my mind, running through my head like a mantra. He saved me. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. Wally had saved me. 

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." I heard Wally's voice again, but it was closer now more real, as if he were right next to me. I opened my eyes and there he was. Wally West right at my bedside.

"For what?" His head popped up at the sound of my voice. He looked so...sad. Wally never looked like this. "You saved me." He looked shocked.

"You remember?" He asked seeming nervous.

"You and Kid Flash you guys came and you rescued me." Wally's eyes dropped. Did he feel bad? I didn't understand. He had rescued me, with the help of a super hero, but still Wally had come to get me. _He came._

"Oh," was his response, just a crestfallen 'oh'. He then plastered on an obviously fake smile.

"Well I better get going, ya know let your parents talk to you." He went to leave glancing back at me sheepishly.

"Um. Okay, bye." I couldn't hide that I was disappointed. He came and saved me from kidnappers, but didn't care enough to stick around. I didn't understand.

My parents didn't leave my side the rest of the day. I had to talk to a psychiatrist and various other doctors and cops, but in the evening my nurse announced that I would be able to go home. I was giving pills for my pain and other pills for my panic attacks and had been set up with a therapist.

So, I went home almost as if things were actually normal again. My parents sat with me while I watched a happy movie and ate some dinner and then I went to bed.

I was lying in bed trying to keep the horrific images from playing through my mind when suddenly, my door opened in a flash of light-more like light-ening. There before me stood Kid Flash. He pulled off his mask. My heart dropped.

Things weren't normal. They were never going to be normal again.


	9. Introduction to my Psyche

Chapter Nine: Introduction to my Psyche

"Wally?!" I shouted before quieting myself remembering my parents were downstairs. "You are Kid Flash?" I was so shocked that I didn't even care that I was in my pj's.

"In the flesh." He posed. I was unimpressed. "You can heal people, I can run fast, let's be friends." He smiled cheesily.

"Really Wally? You reveal that you are a superhero and that is what you have to say?" I was fuming.

"Hey, it took me the whole afternoon to think of that." Wally was Kid Flash, but Wally was still Wally. Annoying, boyish Wally. You hated it, but it made sense. The watch beeping, the never being available, the reaction when I met him as Kid Flash. All the puzzle pieces were snapping into place. Except...

"How are you always late when you have _super speed?_ " I didn't know why that was my first question, but now that I thought about it the hero-ing didn't really surprise me.

"Never mind that." Wally shrugged my question off looking a little disappointed."But really? I thought you would be more..."

"Surprised?" He nodded. "Well, now that I think about it Wally it's a wonder how I didn't figure this out sooner." He plopped down on my bed. I shoved him off.

"Hey get off! I'm still mad at you. And that suit probably has blood on it." He stood looking terribly offended.

"Mad at me for what? And I get this suit dry cleaned, mind you."

"I dunno," I scratched my chin." Maybe for, uh, hiding the fact that you are an actual super hero from me!" I stood to meet him.

"Well you didn't tell me about your powers." He stepped towards me.

"But you found out about mine."

"And now you found out about mine."

"Touché" you muttered crawling back into bed.

"What are you doing?" He stood their confused.

"I'm going to sleep. Getting kidnapped is quite tiring. Now get out of my room." I curled up under my blankets.

"Does this mean you are still mad at me?" He asked timidly.

"I said get out of my room." I bellowed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He stammered before speeding out of my room and all the way out of my house. I huffed sinking deeper into my sheets. My mind was spinning. With my best friend being a speedster and my probability of PTSD, it was very unlikely that I was going to get much sleep tonight.

I lay there once more trying to ward off any unpleasant images from my capture. I, however, couldn't stop myself from thinking about Wally, about how I had been so clueless. I should've seen it. He should've told me. I wanted to be mad at him, but I couldn't. I didn't even know how to feel. Emotions were once again a foreign concept of which I had no understanding and no control.

So, I lay there. Eyes wide open, but not really looking. It wasn't until I wiped my itchy ear that I realized a tear had rolled into it. I was crying. Why was I crying? There was the obvious answer, that I was kidnapped and just found out my best friend was a superhero. Then there was the unknowing. I didn't comprehend why I was crying, but it made me feel something. It anchored me to reality. The reality: I was lying in my bed. It was night time. I had just been kidnapped. I choked out a sob.

The worst part was I couldn't remember. I wanted to know what they did to me. I wanted to know who captured me. I wanted to know so i could erase all of it from my mind, pretend it never happened. Instead, I would be haunted by questions, always wondering, never knowing. I was succumbing to the fact that this unknowing would probably haunt me for the rest of my life.

Soon, my thoughts became more jumbled, making less and less sense by the minute. I slipped into sleep. Warm nothingness. Escape from my current reality. The silence did not last long. I heard a voice. It was familiar. Then a glowing purple orb appeared in front of me. She was beautiful.

"Follow me" She said. I didn't question how I knew the orb was a woman or why I was following it. It just felt right. I followed the light until we came to a path. A path among the blackness. The orb faded out, but she left me with a message.

"Travel the path, I will be waiting for you on the other side."

I stepped cautiously onto this thin winding path. My bare foot was met with soft grass. Before I could sink my other foot in, I fell back into my body. It felt like I had jumped off a tall building. I bolted upright in my bed gasping for air.

Everything hurt.

The sunlight was leaking in through my closed curtains. Even in the dim lighting I could see the black and blue patches along my arms. There was a huge bruise on the back of my hand 'f _rom the IV'._ I hissed as I crawled out of bed, my clothes rubbed up against bruises and cuts I could not see. In the bathroom I got my first good look at myself since I left the hospital. I looked rough. My eyes were sunken into my head surrounded by dark circles. My lip had a scab forming over what looked like my own teeth marks. I reached for my hair brush, but the second in touched my scalp I yelped. I cautiously lifted my hand to the back of my head and felt stitches. The memory of being hit on the head with a rifle returned to me.

My parents had made me breakfast, but didn't complain when I said I wasn't hungry. I just curled my knees to my chest on the couch and let my mind wander.

"Is Barry the Flash?" I had said the words without realizing they came out of my mouth. My parents just looked at each other.

"Hm. That would make a lot of sense wouldn't it?" my dad pondered. He looked at me a devious smile emerging on his face. " I don't know. Why don't we ask him?" he picked up his cell phone already dialing despite my mom's protests. They came and sandwiched me on the couch.

"Hey Barry it's Jeremy. You busy?" My dad covered the mic as he chuckled. He placed the phone on the table and turned it to speaker phone.

"Not really, what can I do for you?" Barry's voice came through the speaker. I was enjoying this a little too much.

"Just a question. Are you the Flash?" He asked with complete and utter nonchalance. Mom leaned over me to smack him on the arm. We could hear Barry stuttering on the other end of the line.

"I'll talk to you soon." The line went off. Barry had hung up on us. Dad and I were laughing hysterically even though it hurt like hell. Mom even joined in. We were interrupted by a frantic knock on our door. The room fell silent. Dad opened the door to reveal a very disheveled looking Barry Allen.

"How did you know!" My family broke out into laughter once more. I was reminded how much I loved my parents. Also, Barry Allen was the Flash. Go figure.


End file.
